fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Logic/transcript
PROLOGUE Bowling Alley - More Therapy SAM WEISS: (as he sits reading, not looking at the person who just entered) We're closed. OLIVIA: I think I owe you a thank you. I got my memories back from the accident, so... I figured I wouldn't be needing these. (places her bowling shoes on the counter) SAM WEISS: (studies her face for a few seconds) Who died? (they move to the seats near a lane) You and your partner, Charlie, were pretty close, huh? OLIVIA: (nods yes) SAM WEISS: I guess getting your memory back wasn't your only problem? OLIVIA: Oh, of course I have problems, but... the problems I have I can handle. SAM WEISS: I'm sure you can. You know, if you ask me, what you need right now, Agent Dunham, is something to help you with everything you've been going through... something to help you... make sense of it all. OLIVIA: Like bowling? SAM WEISS: Well, what do you know? She makes a joke. (both smile) No, I got another project for you. But yes, like bowling. You're gonna think I'm full of it, but here's the thing, Olivia, whether you admit it or not, your life is something of a nightmare. I hope you don't have anything against the color''red''. (puts a piece of note paper on the table for her) Seattle, WA - Greg Goes Postal (Langdon & Rob Law Firm. 3:34 PM and Greg is late. as he finds his way from the elevator, thru the cubicles to the meeting room, he has terrible hallucinations that most of his associates are evil demonic beings) CO-WORKER: Jeez, Greg. Carl's really pissed off at you. What, uh -- what'd you do, man? You better get in there. GREG LEITER: I'm going. SECRETARY: (intercepting Greg at the conference room door) Finally. We've been waiting. Are you okay? CARL LANGDON: (as Greg enters) Leiter! Do you know how much trouble you caused me? (in full demonic face to Greg) I am going to destroy you! (Greg goes to town on Carl... smashing his face with his silver Halliburton briefcase - repeatedly) CO-WORKERS: What the hell? (pulling Greg from his murderous act) What are you - crazy? Stop it! (Greg's eyes flitter back and forth very rapidly) ACT I Casa d'Bishop - Moving Day (having found new living quarters, the Bishop Boys are busy with boxes, movers, and in Walter's case - pillows) WALTER: (to a mover) You can bring that in here, please. PETER: (to the mover) Hang on. (to his father) Walter, what are you doing? WALTER: (setting-up camp in the middle of the family room) Making my bed. I've got a fireplace to keep me warm, and if I get hungry in the middle of the night, the kitchen is only thirteen steps away, which is a prime number and a sign of good fortune. PETER: You know that you have a bedroom, right? Upstairs. WALTER: Oh, I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, son. I promise to wear my shorts to bed so that if you bring any young ladies home there won't be any embarrassing moments. ASTRID: (coming in from outside with gifts) Knock, knock. WALTER: Agent Farnsworth. Welcome to our new home. ASTRID: Thank you. WALTER: Oh. Oh, housewarming. I love presents. ASTRID: (to Peter) Hey. PETER: (to his father who has his face buried in a gift) Oh. Walter, come on. WALTER: (guessing) Italian ciabatta bread. ASTRID: Very impressive, Walter. WALTER: Yes! ASTRID: It's for good luck. (to Peter) I brought something for you too. PETER: Oh, you shouldn't have. ASTRID: Agent Dunham sent this over. A man kills his boss, he doesn't remember, and then he has this really crazy thing with his eyes. PETER: (reads the file she handed him) This says there's video surveillance. ASTRID: I saw it. Whatever was happening to that man, it wasn't normal. WALTER: Do I eat it or keep it? ASTRID: I suppose whichever you'd like. PETER: Pack a bag, Walter. We're going to Seattle. Washington General - Meeting Greg (the science trio pulls up to the front of a large hospital in a taxicab, and gets out) PETER: (to the driver as he retrieves bags from the trunk) Thank you. OLIVIA: (paying the driver) There you go. Do you have a card? In case we need a ride while we're in town. (takes a business card) Thank you. (inside the hospital, walking the corridors to the restrained Leiter) DETECTIVE GREEN: Thanks for coming out. We brought Mister Leiter here around six last night. We haven't managed to get anything out of him. OLIVIA: He hasn't been cooperative? DETECTIVE GREEN: He hasn't been responsive. We only just managed to wake him up. PETER: Wait. He's been asleep for sixteen hours? DETECTIVE GREEN: Like he was drugged. The doctors only managed to wake him up a few minutes ago. WALTER: (nervously, at the observation window) Peter, I - I don't want to go in there. I'd rather stay out here. PETER: Sure. (bedside with the seemingly rational Leiter) OLIVIA: Can you tell us what happened, Mister Leiter? GREG LEITER: It doesn't make sense. I remember driving to work from lunch, pulling into the garage, and then I was on the floor in Carl Langdon's office. They were holding me down. OLIVIA: And there's nothing else that you remember from yesterday? Nothing unusual? GREG LEITER: You're gonna think I'm crazy. OLIVIA: Try me. GREG LEITER: The office... it was like the office Was infiltrated by these creatures. And Carl, he was their leader. (more agitated) He had horns... like some demon. I know. It sounds nuts. Almost like I'm dreaming, or like it was... OLIVIA: Mister Leiter? (as he fights at his restraints) Mister Leiter? PETER: Walter. DETECTIVE GREEN: What is it? (as everyone watching rushes into the room) JILL LEITER: Greg! ATTENDANT: You can't go in the room missus.. JILL LEITER: Greg! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! (panicked) DETECTIVE GREEN: Mrs. Leiter. JILL LEITER: No, Greg! No! No! (as he dies, instantly graying in the process) ACT II Washington General - Preliminary Autopsy WALTER: (inspecting Leiter's corpse in the hospital) That's odd. He's warm. He should be cooler by now. (distracted) The oven -- Peter, I think we forgot to turn it off at home. PETER: Walter, we've never even turned it on. WALTER: Are you sure? (getting worried) PETER: Walter, we never turned the oven on. We did not leave the front door unlocked, and the toaster is not gonna burn the house down - what's going on with you, Walter? You've been acting weird ever since we got here. SHAYNE WILSON: (entering the lab) Apologies, we're still waiting on the tox screen. But the blood C.B.C. is, uh... WALTER: ... severe thyroxine deficit, curiously high levels of adrenal hormones. SHAYNE WILSON: How did you know that? WALTER: Um um, Shock-induced achromotrichia, hyperkeratotic skin lesions, and clear signs of dehydration. (pointing to portions of the corpse) It seems that this man died of -- of acute exhaustion. SHAYNE WILSON: That doesn't make any sense. Human beings can't die of... WALTER: ...not that we're aware of, no. It has been documented in rats. (resolutely) I need this body taken back to my lab. SHAYNE WILSON: Your lab? WALTER: In Boston, Massachusetts. PETER: (intervening) Walter, whatever you need, I'm sure they have it here. WALTER: Would you excuse me, Doctor? (walks over to his son, insecure) Peter, I - I need to go home. I don't like it here. PETER: Walter. WALTER: This city - has a smell. PETER: Walter. WALTER: It's wet! (nervous) It reminds me of Saint Claire's, the mental institution where I lived. Peter, I want to go home. You stay. Help Agent Dunham, but, but... PETER: ...okay. We'll find someone to take you home. WALTER: (quite grateful) Thank you. Leaving Seattle - Hospital Loading PETER: (watching as Walter supervises the med techs loading Leiter for the trip to the airport) Seems pretty harmless. Looks can be deceiving. AGENT KASHNER: Buddy, I've been with The Bureau for three years. Flying your father home shouldn't be a problem. PETER: Right. You'll want to keep his Sudoku pad handy. There's also a copy of Max Planck's book on entropy in his backpack. That should keep him busy for a couple hours. And whatever you do, under no circumstances let him drink. AGENT KASHNER: Bit of a tippler, huh? (jokingly) PETER: (seriously) No, at any given time, there's a good chance there's about a half dozen psychotropic drugs in his system, so drinking -- it's not a good idea. OLIVIA: (joining the team on the loading dock) Thank you, Doctor. You know, I really appreciate your cooperation. SHAYNE WILSON: Yeah, no problem. OLIVIA: Do you have a business card? So that I - I can send you a copy of the results. SHAYNE WILSON: Uh, of course. OLIVIA: Thank you. (joins Peter) WALTER: (chiding the med techs at the ambulance) No! You can't put the body in feet first. Lunatics. Out, out. (barking) PETER: (privately to Olivia) You think he'll be alright? OLIVIA: (grinning) Walter or Agent Kashner? Leiter Residence - Sleep Journal (sitting quietly in her front room) JILL LEITER: (somberly) Greg used to call me every day after lunch. When he didn't call, I knew that something was wrong. OLIVIA: But there'd... there had been no change in his behavior recently? JILL LEITER: He was a little more tired than usual, but he'd been working a lot. OLIVIA: But no illnesses? No hallucinations? JILL LEITER: No, not at all. I can't believe he's gone. (tearful) PETER: (snooping around the room) Mrs. Leiter... did your husband have any sleep issues? (pointing)These books -- guide to sleep disorders, understanding sleep?... JILL LEITER: He used to sleepwalk. Sometimes he'd wake-up in the kitchen having cooked a whole meal. OLIVIA: Was he ever violent? JILL LEITER: No. No, never. And he was cured. He had seen a few specialists. He hadn't had an episode in six months. OLIVIA: Uh, we'll need the names of those doctors. PETER: And did he by any chance keep a sleep journal? JILL LEITER: Yeah. Would you like to see it? PETER: Yes. Please. Walter's Lab - Late Night Return WALTER: Just in time, dear. Help me with this infernal body bag. AGENT KASHNER: (on cell phone in background) This is Agent Kashner. ASTRID: Walter, it's almost Midnight. AGENT KASHNER: Yes, I'll hold. WALTER: The ride back was invigorating. (excited) The turbulence over Ohio was like being in the belly of a seizing whale. I screamed like a little girl. ASTRID: I'm sure that went over well with the rest of the passengers. AGENT KASHNER: (phone argument) No, it's Bishop. B-I-S-H-O-P. Yes, we got the body. ASTRID: What's that about? WALTER: They detained our bags. AGENT KASHNER: Raw milk? No, I'm pretty sure Doctor Bishop wouldn't have packed a bottle of raw... GENE: Moo. AGENT KASHNER: ... milk. Yes, I understand it's against the law. I'm a federal agent. WALTER: (quietly with Astrid) That's odd -- nine stitches... (on Leiter's neck) Surgical. There's no reason for an incision there. Astricks, my small bone saw, please. ASTRID: Astrid! WALTER: Yes? AGENT KASHNER: Doctor Bishop, I - I'm sorry, but, uh, those bags won't be available to us until morning. WALTER: That's okay. In fact, you can assist us in removing his scalp. (Kashner raises his eyebrows) Once you get used to the smell, it's really quite something. Come on. Seattle Hotel - Pajama Party (he has been reading the sleep journal and knocks on her door to talk about it) PETER: Hey. OLIVIA: Hey. PETER: I didn't wake you, did I? (shakes her head no and shows him her toothbrush. he enters. she closes the door and stares at his M.I.T. t-shirt) What? OLIVIA: Cute. Except in my case, I actually graduated. (referencing her Northwestern t-shirt) I'm guessing, uh, you bought yours to impress the girls. (puts toothbrush away) PETER: (candidly) Yeah, more or less. OLIVIA: So what you got? PETER: (hands her the journal and they sit) Greg Leiter's sleep journal. His wife was right. For the last couple months, he's been averaging between eight and ten hours of sleep every night. OLIVIA: Then how can he die of exhaustion? PETER: It gets weirder. He was also using it as a dream diary. Guess what his nightmares were about. OLIVIA: Demons? PETER: Yeah. At least once a week. Then a couple months ago, all of a sudden, they stop. OLIVIA: So do you think this is some kind of extreme sleepwalking? PETER: No, sleepwalkers don't generally get violent. And unlike Greg Leiter, they don't remember their experiences. OLIVIA: (coy) Where'd you learn that? M.I.T.? PETER: As a kid, I used to get these terrible nightmares, almost every night. So I know a thing or two about dreaming. OLIVIA: I'm sorry. That must have been awful. PETER: Actually, it was one of the rare occasions in my childhood that walter was helpful. He taught me to condition myself. Every night before I went to sleep I had to say a mantra in my head. "Please don't dream tonight. Please don't dream tonight. Please don't dream tonight." OLIVIA: Did that work? PETER: Well, you can't stop yourself from dreaming, but it did make it so that I didn't remember. From the age of eight to almost nineteen... don't remember a single dream. No more nightmares. OLIVIA: (answers cell phone and listens. then tells Peter) There's been another incident. Seattle Streets - Vehicular Manslaughter (on the dark, wet streets, law enforcement is securing a crash scene between an automobile and a motorcycle) OBSERVING OFFICER: The guy on the bike was dead on impact. The woman must have been driving forty miles per hour when she... OTHER OFFICER: Crash killed her too.. OBSERVING OFFICER: She's dead, but it wasn't from the crash. ROB ROSIELLO: (talking to Olivia as his wife is loaded on a gurney in an open body bag) Ellen was calling to let me know she was heading home from the office. We were on the phone when she... she said she saw a monster. Did -- did you see her white hair? What happened to her? Walter's Lab - Brain Autopsy WALTER: (to the helpful agent) Hold it steady, Agent Casper. AGENT KASHNER: (to Walter) It's Kashner. (to Astrid) Do this kind of thing often? ASTRID: Brains? No. Although Walter gets particularly excited whenever we do. WALTER: Hmm. Look at that. (softly to Astrid) Would you call Peter? AGENT KASHNER: (as Walter pulls a small transmitter from the corpses brain) Ugh. I'm out. ASTRID: (on phone to Peter at crash scene) Hey, I've got Walter for you. PETER: (to Astrid on the phone) A filament? What kind of filament? Hold on a second, fellas. (stopping the coroners team) Mind if I take a look at her? (opens the body bag) WALTER: (studies the electronic component) Some kind of little computer chip imbedded in his midbrain. PETER: (supposing) The Thalamus? WALTER: Yes, that would make sense. Well done, son. PETER: Hold up, Walter. Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: (to Rosiello) Excuse me. ASTRID: (to Walter) What does that do -- the Thalamus? Why is it relevant? WALTER: It's the part of the brain that regulates sleep. OLIVIA: (to Peter as he inspects the crash victim) What are you looking for? PETER: That. (exposing an inch long scar on the neckline of the corpse) ACT III Massive Dynamic - Nina's Office BROYLES: Both victims have been surgically implanted. NINA: It's a bio-chip. Technically a brain-computer interface, or B.C.I. This particular chip has a transmitter, which makes it wireless. BROYLES: (inspecting the recovered implant) So it can commit the brain to a remote computer? NINA: That's right. From what we can ascertain, we think it works a lot like a pacemaker. It monitors sleep cycles and, when necessary, stimulates the Thalamus, which induces a deeper sleep state. There is a researcher in Seattle who has worked on several prototypes like it. The man is a genius. We've been tracking him for years. BROYLES: (inspects her file on Doctor Nayak) Thank you. I'll let the team know. (stands up to depart) Nayak Residence - Initial Interview OLIVIA: (as he opens his front door) Doctor Laxmeesh Nayak? I'm Olivia Dunham. I'm with the F.B.I. (hands him photos) We were wondering if you were familiar with Greg Leiter and Ellen Rosiello. LAXMEESH NAYAK: Yes, they're patients. (very concerned) What's this about? OLIVIA: (monotone) Both of them recently committed homicidal attacks and then died, as a result of what appears to be extreme exhaustion. LAXMEESH NAYAK: Oh, God. (dismayed) OLIVIA: Doctor Nayak, we found a bio-chip imbedded in Mister Leiter's brain. Do you know... LAXMEESH NAYAK: ...yes. Yes, of course. They both had them. They were part of a study. PETER: So you've implanted those chips into other people? LAXMEESH NAYAK: (still surprised) It's a large-scale, clinical trial. There are sixty in the control group and eighty-two with the bio-chips. OLIVIA: We're gonna need their names, all of them. Nayak Sleep Clinic - Disclosure LAXMEESH NAYAK: (walking up stairs to his office) I've been working on this chip for years. I've tested it extensively. PETER: And there's no malfunction that could have caused the kind of reaction we saw? What if the chip shorted out? LAXMEESH NAYAK: Even if it had, the chip should have remained benign. (approaching his ransacked office) Why is this...? PETER: (to Nayak) Wait here. (outside his office) LAXMEESH NAYAK: (entering his office anyway) The main computer server. It contained all my research -- the patients' files. (looking around) It's all gone. (to Olivia, later as crime scene investigators inspect) The patients' files are backed-up on a remote server. I'll give you the password. (writes on note pad) ZACH MILLER: (entering the office with a police escort) Doctor Nayak? LAXMEESH NAYAK: (to Olivia) My research assistant. (to Zach) Zach, call the nurses. We need the names of all the patients. Everyone they can remember. ZACH MILLER: Sure. (hesitantly) Uh, I - I'll get right on it. LAXMEESH NAYAK: (to Olivia) The password. (gives her the handwritten note) OLIVIA: Thank you. Doctor Nayak, can you think of anyone who would want to steal your data... or might want to sabotage you? LAXMEESH NAYAK: I - I don't know. I - I suppose there are any number of companies. OLIVIA: The chip was valuable? LAXMEESH NAYAK: Oh, the initial testing has been remarkable. It's cured sleepwalking, night terrors... all the major non-R.E.M. sleep disorders. These people just wanted some rest, and my chip was helping them. It wouldn't make them hurt anyone, and it certainly wouldn't kill them. It just doesn't make any sense. (weight of world on his shoulders) OLIVIA: Doctor Nayak, do you have a business card? Just for our records. LAXMEESH NAYAK: I'll get you one. (walks into an adjacent room) OLIVIA: (joins Peter nearby) Well, the doctor is beside himself. And aside from the obvious, which is money, he can't think of any reason why someone would want to steal his research. PETER: I can. The bio-chip plugs directly into the Thalamus, which not only regulates sleep, it also works as a relay tower to the Cerebral Cortex, which also controls motor-function. WALTER: (in his lab, on the phone) Mind control, Peter. Wouldn't be the first time someone's attempted it. I told you about my work with the MK-Ultra Project. Of course, at that time, we supposed we could do it with L.S.D. and hypnotic suggestion. Action Plan - No Students PETER: (walking out of a Seattle neighborhood grocer, as he steals some fruit) So it is possible? WALTER: Theoretically, yes. PETER: If I faxed you a schematic of the device's internal architecture, could you test the chip you have? WALTER: Yes, but I'd need to replicate the chip's function in a neutral environment. Of course, I - if I had a live subject... PETER: Walter, no. No student volunteers. (almost scolding) AGENT KASHNER: (returning to the lab with the detained luggage) Good news -- the bags are back. PETER: Walter. Walter. Walter. Say it! -- "no students." WALTER: Alright, no students. Seattle Hotel - Meal Time OLIVIA: (on her cell phone) Okay, well, get back to me as soon as you can. PETER: (returning with lunch) Hey. OLIVIA: Hey. So, uh, did you reach Walter? (he sits with her and places the food down) PETER: Yeah. He thinks it could be mind control, but modifying the bio-chips would take a lot of trial and error. OLIVIA: So he thinks that someone's trying to perfect mind control one patient at a time? Well, that would explain why the events are seemingly without motive. PETER: Yeah. How's the patient roundup going? OLIVIA: Nayak could only list twenty-six patients. (reviews a handwritten list) So the local P.D. are taking them in to his clinic and removing their chips, so to speak. PETER: That still leaves, what? Fifty-odd patients. (as she studies a photo of Charlie, he sees her sadden) Listen... Olivia, I think I understand what it is that you're going through, but that thing that you killed... that wasn't Charlie. OLIVIA: I know. It's just, I -- you know, my first week on the job, I was on a sting operation. These Irish thugs were smuggling guns and -- and cocaine. And I had been a military prosecutor, so I hadn't handled a gun since basic training. And suddenly, I'm underground in this garage, wearing a bulletproof vest and -- and wondering how the hell I got there. So I did what any rookie would do, and I started looking for an exit. And then Charlie walks over. This man that I didn't know -- this gruff guy. And... he said... "you're gonna be fine." (remembering fondly) ...and, um, I have to face it... that he... he's gone... and that he's not coming back. (tearful) So I'm just gonna go to Nayak's clinic and -- and see if I can help the nurse identify some other patients. PETER: Okay. Dream Attack - A Busy Restaurant (in a dark room in Doctor Nayak's house, a man wears a skull cap with many electrodes and types computer commands in front of several monitors. tapped into Nayak Sleep Clinic files, an image of a young restaurant server appears) DIANE LAMIA: (to her father in a busy commercial kitchen) That was a double order on Table Nine, Pop. MISTER LAMIA: (proudly) So what'd your friends think of my moussaka? DIANE LAMIA: (conceding) Like they'd died and gone to Heaven. MISTER LAMIA: (smartly) You're damn right! (his daughter smiles) ZACH MILLER: (in the darkened room, to the dark figure behind the monitors) Do you really want to increase the dose? (the cryptic man pushes the control toggles to maximum. Diane continues her kitchen activities... but now she seems affected. her remote controller reels back as she becomes disoriented. she grabs the back of her skull, the grill chef seems unusual to her. he is serving-up grilled human forearms. as affairs in her mind become more bizarre, her controller seems more satisfied. she takes matters into her own hands - drawing a chef's knife and proceeding to the grill station - ready to attack) ACT IV Walter's Lab - "Sans Students" (Walter works and whistles alone - preparing a beaker, when he is rejoined) AGENT KASHNER: (walking in with his gear) Doctor Bishop, I'm heading to the airport, back to Seattle. Would you say good-bye to Agent Farnsworth for me? WALTER: Certainly. Oh, before you go, could you do me a favor and smell this? It seems my olfactory sense is a bit muddled. Must be the French roast coffee I had for breakfast. (holds out the beaker for sniffing) AGENT KASHNER: (unsuspecting) Raspberry? (uncertain about the aroma... then a hard drop to the floor - totally unconscious. Walter continues whistling) Nayak Sleep Clinic - Removing Implants (in a well-lit operating room, to his assistant) LAXMEESH NAYAK: (extracts a transmitter from a patient, then directs his assistant) Keep Miss Barage sedated for another ten minutes. Then bring in my next patient. (standing outside of Nayak's office on the second level, Olivia overlooks the growing crowd of upset sleep clinic patients. she turns to a clinic employee and suggests) OLIVIA: We should contact the local pharmacies too. They should be able to identify who's filled a prescription within the last six months from Doctor Nayak. (answers her ringing phone) Excuse me. Hello? SAM WEISS: (from the bowels of a pin resetting device in his bowling alley) What's shakin', Bacon? OLIVIA: (curtly, with humor) Oh, the usual -- I'm just painting my toenails and planning on taking a trip up the coast. SAM WEISS: You get the business cards? OLIVIA: Uh, yeah. I got, uh -- I got eight of them. (she sits alone in the clinic) SAM WEISS: Eight? You asked everyone you saw wearing red? OLIVIA: Yeah. So what do I do now? SAM WEISS: Lay them out in front of you like you're playing go fish. Take a pen, circle one letter in every name, both first and last. (she does so) When you're finished, take all the letters you've circled and write them down on a piece of paper. Got it? OLIVIA: (starts writing in her note pad) Okay. Now what? SAM WEISS: Now Jumble. OLIVIA: Jumble? SAM WEISS: Jumble. Anagram. Word Puzzle. Find the phrase. OLIVIA: What phrase? What -- what am I looking for? SAM WEISS: Whatever it is you need to hear. You'll figure it out. Gotta go. (he hangs up) OLIVIA: (cell phone rings, expecting Sam) You know, I really don't have any time for this. BROYLES: Dunham. OLIVIA: (slightly embarrassed) Agent Broyles? BROYLES: Nayak's patient files are gone. The server at the data-storage facility was wiped some time within the last twenty-four hours. OLIVIA: Can we trace the hacker's I.P. Address? BROYLES: We don't think there was one. There's no sign of a D.D.O.S. attack, and given the level of on-line security in the facility, we think whoever wiped the files must have had a password. OLIVIA: So it was someone in the clinic? BROYLES: It would seem that way. (confronting Nayak just moments later) LAXMEESH NAYAK: (to Olivia) It's not possible. My employees are good people. They've all worked here for years. We're a family. OLIVIA: But they all had the password? LAXMEESH NAYAK: There was no reason for them not to. I'm telling you none of them would have done this. (emphatically sincere) PETER: (entering with new information) Agent Dunham. Another one. A Busy Restaurant - Not So Much So MISTER LAMIA: (as a body bag is hauled away with his daughter in it) Her eyes were going crazy. (distraught) Her hair turned white, then she collapsed. I don't understand. She screamed we were cannibals... and then attacked with a knife. I had to wrestle it away from her. She -- she was so happy. This doesn't make sense. (overwhelmed, as Nayak and Peter watch from the end of the counter) LAXMEESH NAYAK: (afterwards with Peter and Olivia) Diane suffered from night terrors. She was just in my office last week. PETER: We're gonna have to make a public announcement. OLIVIA: (to Nayak) I'm gonna get our media liaison to put an announcement on the local news. LAXMEESH NAYAK: (just realizing) Zach Miller, my lab assistant... skipped work today. He hasn't been answering his phone. Zach's Joint - Finding Zach OLIVIA: (as Peter knocks) Zach Miller? F.B.I.! (Peter shoulders the door from its' frame and the two enter and begin to search. At his office, Nayak finds and opens a letter near his door - the message... no Feds - or wind-up like Zach) PETER: Olivia. (she turns to discover what Peter found) I guess that's why he wasn't answering the phone. (Zach is dead - neatly tucked into his entertainment center) ACT V Walter's Lab - The Kashner Connection ASTRID: (standing next to her unconscious fellow Junior Agent) Walter. What's wrong with Agent Kashner? WALTER: (candidly) I drugged him. ASTRID: You drugged him? Walter... don't tell me you put that chip in his head. WALTER: No, but I wanted to. And then I realized that I could attach the chip to an E.E.G. net, and the signal would reach his brain. ASTRID: And how are you going to send him commands? WALTER: I have wired the neurostimulator to the same frequency. If Peter's theory is correct... and this is mind control, then the chip should receive commands from me, through the neurostimulator, it's then translated into impulses that Agent Kashner's brain can understand. (lifts the cranial brace) I need help putting this on. ASTRID: Walter. I do not think this is a very good idea! WALTER: Don't be such a Grinch. I've told you, science should be fun. Come on. WALTER: (on a reclined bed, after he has been connected by Astrid) Look at his feet. ASTRID: Feet. Got it. (less than amused) WALTER: (wiggles feet) Anything? ASTRID: Nope. (after he emotes) Walter, what is it? WALTER: (ecstatic) Either a green unicorn just raced across the lab, or I accidentally took some L.S.D. Oh. Oh, it must be mescaline. (nearly orgasmic) It's peaking too quickly. Oh. Oh. That's not mescaline. It's something else entirely. I think it's not the drugs at all. I think I have an idea what it is. (trails off) Nayak's Office - Protective Details OLIVIA: And you've never gotten anything like this before? LAXMEESH NAYAK: No, of course not. OLIVIA: Okay, I'm gonna send a copy of this to our Question Documents Unit. They'll analyze the handwriting, the paper, and the ink. But in the meantime, the police have offered to put a protective detail outside your clinic, and Detective Green will watch your house. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're gonna try and track down the rest of your patients. PETER: Don't worry, Doctor Nayak. We're gonna catch this guy. Then you can get back to your work. We'll call you as soon as we know something. LAXMEESH NAYAK: (places phone call after they leave him. no one answers. he hears a voice recording to leave a message at the tone, and does so) I told them. I showed them your damn note. So you might as well stop. Stolen Dreams - Comparing Ideas PETER: (conference calling on the cell phone as Olivia drives in the Seattle night) So it's not mind control? WALTER: (sitting in the lab) No, Peter, your theory is wrong. Doctor Nayak's chips aren't receiving commands... they're transmitting massive amounts of data. PETER: Walter, the bio-chips are supposed to transmit data, that's their function, to monitor sleep cycles. WALTER: The chips aren't simply monitoring sleep... they're accessing all the sensory information that -- that passes through the Thalamus -- every color, sound, and picture while we sleep. OLIVIA: Walter, are you saying that Doctor Nayak's bio-chips are stealing dreams? WALTER: That's right. PETER: Leiter's sleep journal. He slept for hours, but he never had any dreams. WALTER: Before they reached his consciousness, they were all siphoned off, which means no dreams. The brain can never recharge, and that... PETER: ...would lead to death by exhaustion. WALTER: Exactly. What's more, I believe that the chips have the ability to turn on a dreaming state while the patient is awake, which would lead to paranoia, hallucinations, and a complete inability to differentiate between reality and dreams -- the very behavior we've been witnessing. PETER: Walter, why would anybody want to access another person's dreams? WALTER: The Rush, Peter. (dreamily) Think of your most pleasant dream, multiply that feeling tenfold, all main-lining through your Cortex in a few seconds. It's really quite something. OLIVIA: Walter, are you saying that we're dealing with an addict? WALTER: Not just an addict, dear. A man who came in contact with this drug -- in my estimation, that man would become its slave. OLIVIA: (to Peter) We got to go back to the hotel. PETER: (to Olivia) What are you thinking? Seattle Hotel - Finding The List OLIVIA: (to Peter, while marching back through her hotel room door) Walter thinks we're looking for an addict, right? Well, my stepfather was an addict. He was a drunk. And it was like he had two different personalities -- one when he was sober and one when he was smashed. The deeper the addiction, the more extreme the rift, like, uh, Jekyll and Hyde. So this is the patient list that Doctor Nayak wrote out, and here is the death threat he received. The handwriting's sloped, but look at the "g"s and the "f"s. (points to writing on separate pages) These are written by the same person. Nayak Residence - Protective Detail LAXMEESH NAYAK: Thank you, Detective Green. (as he is walked to his front door) ANSWERING MACHINE: (enters house and presses button on answering machine) You have one message. LAXMEESH NAYAK: (recorded in his own voice - to himself) I told them. I showed them your damn note. So you might as well stop. Please. Lake Union Seaport - Evening Takeoff (Nayak enters his home lab, dons his skull cap loaded with electrodes and calls up another sleep clinic patient to tap into. he finds Jack. Jack is the aircraft commander of a seaplane preparing to take-off from Lake Union. Jack has crewmembers and passengers aboard for the evening flight from the waterway near downtown Seattle) COPILOT: (to Jack) The water rudder is set. CAPTAIN JACK: (accepts a beverage from the flight attendant) Thanks, Hon. (Nayak sits at home in his reclining chair. his eyes roll back as he revels in his addiction) ACT VI Nayak's Lab - Dream Raided AIR TRAFFIC CONTROLLER: (chatter... then) November 8-2-2, you are cleared for take-off. (Nayak sits in his arm chair and enters the mind of the seaplane Captain beginning his takeoff sequence at Lake Union seaport. radio chatter continues as the plane gets up to speed. the pilot looks over at his co-pilot and sees nothing but a skin covered orb covering the mans' face, a fear-inspiring delusion) COPILOT: (as the pilot grows alarmed and aims the seaplane toward the broadside of a docked cruise-liner) Jack, what are you doing? Jack. Jack. Jack, what are you doing? (Olivia, Peter and Detective Green race to Nayak's house and enter) COPILOT: Jack, we have got to get this bird in the air. Jack! (to ATC) November 8-2-2, pilot in distress! Jack! OLIVIA: (finding Nayak entranced in his addiction) Peter, he's plugged in. PETER: Let me try to shut down the program. (attacking the keyboard) COPILOT: November 8-2-2 to A.T.C., I've got a problem! PETER: (failing on the keyboard) I'm gonna to have to try to disable the server. OLIVIA: Can you shut it down? PETER: (flipping toggles on the server panel) I think it's locked. COPILOT: (panic in the cockpit) Jack! November 8-2-2, squawking sevety-seven hundred! OLIVIA: Okay, stand back. (warning Peter) PETER: Whoa. (as she shoots the server mainframe six times and terminates the link to the seaplane) COPILOT: ...collision... collision... Jack! FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Jack! Jack. (her screaming revitalizes the recovering pilot. the aircraft startles passengers on the cruise ship as it just barely clears the upper deck) PETER: (checking Nayak's pulse) He's dead. DETECTIVE GREEN: (greeting Peter and Olivia as they exit Nayak's house with CSI behind them) Hey. Got a call from, uh, radio control at Lake Union -- incident with a seaplane pilot, one of Nayak's patients. They're all safe. Good work. PETER: (to Olivia, privately) I checked out Nayak's control panel. All the dials were cranked up into the red. OLIVIA: You think he decided to go down in one final blaze of glory? PETER: Actually, I think it was a lot more complicated than that. You remember how horrified Nayak was when we told him his patients were dying? I don't think that he was fully aware of what his darker side was up to... until tonight. OLIVIA: So this was his way of trying to put a stop to things. PETER: I guess that's the irony. His addiction to dreams became his nightmare, one that he couldn't wake up from. Maybe that was his only way of ending the nightmare. (Olivia ponders that gem) Graveside - Final Respects (Olivia pulls into a cemetery, parks, and sullenly finds her way to a friends grave. she kneels down and places flowers next to the headstone of Charlie Francis - Beloved Husband and Friend - June 22, 1976 to Oct 8, 2009. she gets in her car to leave and finally, happily decodes the Jumble Sam suggested she might decode) Boston - Bishop House (older Peter dreams as old Walter monitors him in their new home) YOUNG PETER: (Peter dreams one of his youthful late night encounters with his father) Dad, what's wrong? (screams) PETER: (awakes and sees his father nearby) What is it? WALTER: Nothing. You were talking in your sleep. (solemn) PETER: Yeah, I think I was having a bad dream. I was a kid, in my room. You were there. WALTER: And the rest? (cryptically) You don't remember it? PETER: (clueless) uhnt-uh. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Episodes